bcuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Razor Jerome
.jpg | series = Generations of Jericho | portrayer = | years = | first = December 8, 1981 | last = December 15, 2014 | family = | alias = Nick Grayson (1981–84) | birthname = Raymond Jerome, Jr. Christopher Grayson | born = | birthplace = General Hospital Jericho City, USA | died = | deathplace = | occupation = * * * * }} | employer = | residence = | hometown = | spouse = Amelia Kane (1983–94) Cassie Howard (2003–05) Lorie Pope (2001–03, 2005–14) | partner = | romances = Yolanda Grayson | father = Terry Grayson | mother = Valerie Grayson | lfather = | lmother = | adoptivefather = Ray Jerome | adoptivemother = Bernice Jerome | stepfather = | stepmother = | brothers = Nicholas Grayson | sisters = Vicki Vanderbilt Vivian Winters | halfbrothers = | halfsisters = | sons = Ray Jerome | daughters = Brandy Grayson | lsons = | ldaughters = | adoptivesons = | adoptivedaughters = | stepsons = | stepdaughters = | grandsons = | granddaughters = | grandfathers = | grandmothers = | nephews = Terence Grayson Adonis Grayson Grayson Vanderbilt Percy Winters | nieces = Shelby Hart Zoe Grayson Nikki Grayson Delia Vanderbilt Liberty Winters Fallon Grayson | uncles = | aunts = | cousins = | relatives = }} Raymond "Razor" Jerome, Jr. is a from the original series, Generations of Jericho. Though he does not appear in the origin series, If Tomorrow Comes, Razor is written into Generations of Jericho in 1981 as the recently returned Nicholas Grayson – though in 1991 he is revealed to be Nick's twin brother. He repairs the broken relationship with Nick and Grayson family and falls in love with Amelia Kane. Razor is secretly working for crime lord Dante D'Angelo to help launder money through his family's company. After Razor successfully gets Terry to give him back his inheritance, Nick's ex-wife Yolanda resurfaces and upends Razor's engagement to Amelia. When Razor reluctantly breaks up with Amelia on Dante's orders, Dante rewards him by tracking down Razor's daughter Zoe. In 1983, Razor marries Amelia still posing as Nick in 1983 and plans to start a family with her. He even battles Yolanda for custody of her twins to convince his family that he is really Nick. In 1984, after the real Nick escapes Dante's prison forcing Dante to fake Razor's death and get him out of the way. He returns in 1991, and with the revelation that he and Nick are twins, Razor lies and claims to have been brainwashed into believing he was Nick. He reunites with Amelia and the strained marriage is further complicated by her affair with Nick in 1993. The following year, Dante exposes that Razor willingly took over Nick's life and Razor tries to kill him on several occasions. The character is written out in the summer of 1994, when he skips town to avoid attempted murder charges. Storylines 1981–1984 In December 1981, Razor comes to Jericho City for the first time — pretending to be his twin brother Nick. In 1982, Razor goes to Italy to meet with his boss Dante D'Angelo who reveals he is coming to town to oversee their plan. As Nick, Razor ingratiates himself to into the family when starts working for the family company and strikes up a romance with Nick's supermodel ex-lover Amelia Kane. Razor unintentionally neglects Nick's twins Terence and Nikki which upsets his parents Terry and Valerie Grayson who blame Amelia for distracting their son. Dante warns Razor to be more convincing as Nick before the Graysons get suspicious. Razor confides in Dante that he feels guilty for rejecting his own daughter born when he was a teen. Dante agrees to help Razor find the child if he lives to their agreement and gets his family to trust him and therefore trust Nick again. After a failed attempt to contact Dante's sister Connie to talk Dante out of his plan, Nick is set to marry Amelia when he gets arrested at the altar for the murder of his first wife Yolanda Robinson. After Nick is convicted and sentenced to death, Dante reveals that he is behind the arrest due to Nick's lack of cooperation. Nick pleads for his life and promises to follow Dante's orders to the letter from now on and keep him updated on everything. As Nick is about to be executed, Yolanda is revealed to be alive. To test Nick's loyalty, Dante orders Nick to dump Amelia and reunite with Yolanda. Amelia is devastated and Nick claims he wants to see if he can make the marriage work for the sake of the twins. Meanwhile, Nick is reunited with his illegitimate daughter Zoe for the first time. His father Terry paid off Zoe's mother to keep the girl from Nick. The revelation leads to his parents' divorce. Upon realizing that Nick is truly in love with Yolanda, she divorces him and Nick marries Amelia in early 1983. Nick's blatant favoritism of Zoe and outright rejection of the twins makes Amelia irate as she fears he will do the same to their children should the relationship not work out. 1991–1994 In 1991, it is revealed that he is actually Nick's twin brother Razor Jerome stolen at birth by Dante and Connie — Connie raises him with her husband, Ray Jerome. 1997–2014 Development Creation and background The series creator, Nicolas Walker, one of three children, and the only boy in the family grew up wishing he had a brother. He'd often joke: "I wish I had a twin brother that enjoyed doing all the things I hated." In 2016, after years of attempting to adapt Nick's character arc for the series, Walker took inspiration from two of favorite plot twist from American daytime television, "A tale of Two Romans" from NBC's , and "A tale of Two Todds" from ABC's . The former culminated in the revelation that was a character entirely separate from though he'd been unwillingly living as Roman for years. The latter plot revealed that the 2003 recast of the iconic anti-hero is actually Todd's mentally ill twin brother, brainwashed to believe that he was Todd. Walker combined both, with the twist that Nick and Razor are identical, and while Razor initially lies about his involvement in the switch, in 1994 it is revealed that he was in on plot all along. Raymond "Razor" Jerome, Jr. is born hours before his brother Nick in 1958. However, Razor isn't immediately given a name because Terry and Valerie are forced to leave him the hospital due to some sort of heart condition while Nick goes home. Later that year, Fredo D'Angelo threatens Terry's entire family upon discovering Terry's affair with his wife ex-wife Adele. Terry is willing to give Fredo anything to protect his family but he is shocked when Fredo demands his first born son. Having been told the boy will not live past age three with his condition, Terry fakes the child's death and hands him over. Fredo gives the boy to Ray Jerome and his wife Bernice who are struggling to conceive. By some miracle, Razor is able to get a heart transplant shortly after his adoption. After Ray is killed in a mob hit in 1965, Bernice and Razor move to Detroit. As a teenager, Razor falls in love with Lorie Pope who is smitten with Razor as she claims he looks nearly identical to her first crush. Razor and Lorie lose their virginity to each other only for her mother Celeste to find them together and leave town with Lorie immediately. Razor is going through some of Lorie's things when he discovers photographs of her school friends and sees his twin brother Nicholas for the first time. In 1979, Razor contacts his father's ex-wife Connie D'Angelo and ask for her help finding his brother. Connie's brother Dante poisons Razor against the Grayson family and convinces him to go along with plan to steal Nick's life. Personality Relationships Death (2014) References External links